Heart Vacancy
by JanetStroke16
Summary: En tu corazón, puedo decir que cabe uno más. En tu corazón, no me importa quien estuvo ahí antes. Freddie le da a Sam las razones por las que debería darle una oportunidad. Seddie!


**Soooooo... hace muuuuucho tiempo Faby me pidió un songfic de esta canción, Heart Vacancy, de The Wanted, grupo que nunca había escuchado, y cuya canción desconocía completamente, así que la descargué y toda la cosa y cuando la escuché fue como ¡Boom! la idea en mi cabeza. Pero luego perdí el archivo -.- y como hac días lo encontré de nuevo ¡yay! /o/ y aquí está!**

**La canción me gustó mucho, pero no es mía es de The Wanted, iCarly me gusta aún más, pero tampoco es mio :( **

**Enjoy :3**

Freddie Benson suspiró profundamente, pasó una mano por su cabello y le dio un trago a su botella de soda, sin quitar los ojos de la vista hacia abajo, hacia las concurridas calles de Seattle. Desde esa altura, las personas se veían como pequeñas hileras de hormigas caminando en todas direcciones. Se encontró poniendo cuidadosa atención al patrón de los semáforos en la intersección, poniéndose en rojo y verde según su turno para dejar que el tráfico fluyera.

Pensó que un par de minutos en la salida de incendios lo ayudarían a despejar su mente, que ayudarían a quitar esa neblina de confusión que no lo dejaba pensar de una manera práctica y rápida como solía hacerlo siempre. Pero lo que había pasado era tan inesperado y confuso que su mente se encontraba atascada en una especie de estupor contra el que no podía luchar.

Aplastó la botella con la mano y la dejó caer por un lado del barandal ocho pisos abajo hacía el montón de basura del callejón. Volvió a pasar sus manos por su cabello como si intentara aclarar un poco las cosas, pero no podía pensar bien del todo.

Samantha Puckett lo había besado. Y no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que significaba.

_-Yo se que te aterra el exteriorizar tus sentimientos, porque temes que quien te gusta no te corresponda. ¡Todos tememos eso! Pero no lo sabrás hasta que tengas el valor para…_

_¡Boom! ¡Fuegos artificiales! ¡Paro cardiaco! Sam Puckett lo estaba besando y solo podía ver explosiones y sentir una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo. Tal vez debió haberla besado de vuelta, abrazarla, tomar su mano._

_Pero estaba petrificado. _

_Su cuerpo se había paralizado por completo. _

_ -Lo siento… -Dijo ella cuando se separó lentamente. El shock en su rostro reflejando el suyo propio._

_-Descuida –murmuró él. La miró cuidadosamente, esperando por su siguiente movimiento, tal vez lo golpearía, o le diría que era una broma, pero estaba tan petrificada y nunca había visto sus ojos tan asustados, que se dio cuenta de que era completamente serio el asunto. Freddie abrió la boca para decir algo, lo que fuera, un sonido cualquiera, una risa… pero entonces ella desapareció de su vista. Cuando se giró ella ya estaba cruzando la puerta a toda velocidad, escuchó un grito y un golpe y corrió a la puerta._

_-¿Carly? –Preguntó confundido. Carly estaba en el piso con una mano en la cabeza y Sam no se veía por ningún lado. -¿Qué pasó? _

_-¡Dímelo tu! ¿Qué fue eso?_

_-¿Por qué estás en el piso?_

_-Sam me tacleó, apenas y se dio cuenta que estaba aquí, Freddie ¿Qué fue eso?_

_-¡No lo sé! No lo sé Carly, ella simplemente me besó, así, de la nada, ¡No se!_

_-Tenemos que encontrar a Sam –Dijo una vez de pie, tomó a Freddie de la mano y lo jaló._

_-¡No! –gritó alterado sin moverse de su lugar._

_-¿Por qué no? Freddie, tienes que hablar con ella _

_-No Carly, no, ahora no_

_-¿Por qué demonios no?_

_-¿Qué le voy a decir? No sé qué hacer, Carly… necesito pensarlo, no es cualquier chica, por el amor de Dios, es Samantha Puckett… no, no puedo, no ahora… no… -Y se fue, dejando a Carly. Se escondió en un salón, solo, hasta que acabó el encierro. Carly tuvo que hablar con Brad y contarle todo, Brad terminó el proyecto solo. _

Tenía entonces tres días sin verla, había intentado llamarle, enviarle mensajes, correos pidiéndole que fuera a verlo o que le dijera a donde ir, que necesitaban hablar, pero ella no aparecía, no estaba por ningún lado, y Freddie se estaba desesperando.

Era lo más raro y confuso de su vida, sabía que tenía que verla y hablar con ella, pero no sabía lo que le diría, simplemente sabía que necesitaba preguntarle por qué había hecho eso.

Así que decidió salir a dar una caminata.

Se le ocurrió que tal vez la caminata aclararía su mete. Así que salió de la salida de incendios y comenzó a caminar.

Primero tenía que aceptar el hecho de que le gustaba a Sam Puckett. Se sentía atraída por él, y eso era obvio. De hecho, incluso antes del beso las pistas estuvieron ahí. Pero estaban claras hasta ahora.

En segundo lugar, tenía que pensar en el hecho de que también a él le gustaba ella, tal vez. Era bonita, no solo bonita como cualquier otra chica, pero era, lo que puedes llamar "Naturalmente hermosa". No necesitaba ponerse toneladas de maquillaje como otras chicas, otras chicas como… bueno, Carly. Sam podía verse hermosa en las mañanas, cuando acababa de salir de la cama, o de la ducha.

Pero eso no era todo, ella era ruda, agresiva, y bueno, Sam. Pero también podía ser delicada, leal y un montón de otras cosas que solo sus verdaderos amigos sabían.

Si, le gustaba, un montón. Pero muchas de esas cosas que pocos sabían estaban ocultas para él. Y para todos, realmente.

Freddie necesitaba saber su historia, por qué Sam era así. Si quería acercarse a ella, necesitaba saber cómo, necesitaba pensar como ella, estar seguro de que iba a decir si. Necesitaba conocer los detalles.

Levantó la cabeza, estaba frente a los licuados locos, ahí estaba la llave que necesitaba. Si quería saber todo, necesitaba a alguien que supiera los detalles del pasado complicado de Sam.

Y ahí estaba. Carly Shay.

-Hum… hey, Carls. –Dijo con el mismo tono apagado de voz que tenía últimamente.

-Oh, hola Freddie. ¿Has visto a Sam? –Preguntó con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

-Hum, no, no la he visto…

-Oh, lo lamento. Y… ¿Cómo estás tú?

-Estoy bien. –Murmuró Freddie no muy convincentemente.

-sabes que eso no es verdad Freddie, se como todo esto te está afectando, vamos, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo.

-Gracias, yo… hum de hecho quiero hablar contigo.

-Oh, sí por supuesto, compremos un par de licuados y vayamos a mi departamento, ¿Está bien?

-Sí, sí, está bien

-Ok. –Carly pidió los licuados y antes de que tuviera la oportunidad Freddie ya había pagado. Le dio las gracias y ambos emprendieron el corto y silencioso camino al bushwell plaza. Carly entró primero, dejó su licuado en la mesita de centro y se quitó su chaqueta. Freddie simplemente se sentó en el sofá y corrió una mano por su cabello. –Freddie… -Comenzó Carly sentándose a su lado, colocando una mano en el hombro del chico. –De verdad te ves mal… ¿De qué necesitas hablar? ¿Es Sam? –Freddie asintió.

-Carly, necesito saber por qué ella es así, quiero… necesito acercarme a ella primero, pero no puedo tratarla como si fuera cualquier otra chica. Inmediatamente después de que me besó, pude ver como sus paredes se levantaron de nuevo… no me va a dejar acercarme tan fácil Carly, necesito conocerla primero, necesito saber… la razón de por qué ella es así, se que tú lo sabes Carly, por favor…

-Déjame ver si te entiendo… ¿hablas del pasado de Sam? ¿Es eso lo que quieres saber?

-Si…

-Freddie… cuando Sam me contó todo me pidió que no se lo contara a nadie… no sé si…

-Carly por favor, necesito saberlo. –Le interrumpió.

-¿quieres saberlo solo para entender lo que pasó?

-No. Me besó porque le gusto, eso es obvio, quiero saber cómo derrumbar esas murallas en las que Sam se ha encerrado. Quiero saber cómo llegar a ella. Como hacerle entender que… ella también me gusta. Que lo que siente es mutuo. –La mirada de Carly se suavizó. Si Freddie quisiera obtener la información solo para saber el motivo por el que Sam lo había besado, entonces nunca le contaría nada. Pero el motivo, sin duda derritió su corazón. Freddie, siendo el caballero de siempre, estaba genuinamente preocupado por Sam, no por sí mismo. Quería hacerla sentir cómoda, y segura a su lado. Así que Carly le ayudaría tanto como pudiera.

-Necesitamos algo de tiempo…

-No importa. Tomate el que necesites, no hay problema. –Carly asintió.

-Si debemos comenzar desde cero, debo decir entonces que la madre de Sam se dio cuenta que estaba embarazada cuando tenía 4 meses de embarazo ¿Puedes creerlo? Los abuelos de Sam obligaron a su mamá a casarse con su papá cuando tenían 17 años solamente. Así que desde que estaban en el vientre de su madre Sam y Melanie tuvieron que lidiar con el hecho de ser hijas no deseadas. Sam recuerda de su niñez ser más cuidada por sus abuelos que por su madre, y desde siempre recuerda que era muy, muy apegada a su padre. Mas que Melanie incluso. A Sam no le importaba lo que pasara con su madre siempre y cuando su padre estuviera cerca. –Carly suspiró, tomando una pausa para dar un trago a su licuado. –Las cosas comenzaron a ponerse feas cuando se mudaron a Seattle. Su papá había perdido su empleo y habían ido a parar a una casa, bueno, la casa que ambos conocemos hoy. Cuando se alejaron de sus abuelos para vivir los cuatro juntos, comenzaron las peleas por todo. Porque su papá no conseguía un trabajo, porque era el turno de alguien de bañar a las niñas, de alimentarlas, de limpiarlas, de llevarlas a la escuela. Sam dice que sus papás peleaban todo el tiempo y por todo. Llegaron al grado de dejar de hacer sus obligaciones solo por molestar al otro, es decir, Pam dejó de hacerse cargo de las niñas para que su papá se enfadara. Aun así Sam seguía viendo a su papá como el mayor héroe de la historia. Sam dice que de las cosas que más recuerda de las peleas de sus papás fue cuando Sammuel, su papá, le gritó a Pam _tu arruinaste mi vida por tus descuidos. _Ya te imaginarás lo que significaba eso… y ya te imaginarás lo que afectaba a un par de niñas de 6 años. Freddie… tienes que entender que Sam creció con la idea… con la idea de que estorbaba. Es muy triste, y para ti y para mi puede parecer ridículo porque para nosotros ella es muy importante, pero ella se siente de esa manera. Tú y yo como sea, hemos contado con nuestros padres, mi mamá falleció cuando nací y tu papá en un accidente, pero mi papá y la señora Benson siempre han estado ahí para nosotros. El papá de Sam huyó. Es muy diferente.

-¿Cómo fue?

-Una tarde su papá se levantó por la mañana, bañó y arregló a las niñas, les dio de desayunar como cada mañana y las llevó a la escuela. Sam recuerda ver muchas cosas en el auto pero hasta tiempo después llegó a la conclusión de que eran las cosas de Sammuel. Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de ambas y les dijo adiós. Sam dice que todos los días les decía _adiós, nos vemos en la tarde, _pero ese día simplemente dijo _adiós. _La escuela pasó como siempre y a la salida ella y Melanie se sentaron donde todos los días a esperar a que su padre fuera por ellas. Todos los niños comenzaron a irse y Sammuel no aparecía. Pronto no quedaba nadie más, y pasaron un par de horas, le dio hambre, así que Sam tomó la mano de Melanie y comenzaron a caminar a casa. No estaba lejos, y cuando llegaron Sam dice que Pam les pregunto por _su inútil padre. _Las niñas no sabían, así que dijeron lo que había pasado, simplemente que no había ido por ellas a la escuela. Pam de inmediato sospechó y comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas. Donde había estado su ropa estaba vacío, no estaban muchas de sus cosas y en el cajón de su buró había una nota que Sam jamás vio, pero que en cuanto Pam leyó salió corriendo de la casa. Sam recuerda que esa noche su mamá llegó completamente borracha, Melanie y Sam estaban hambrientas pero a Pam no le importaba. Cuando Sam le preguntó por su padre Pam le gritó que se había ido, que nunca iba a regresar y que todo era culpa suya y de Melanie…

-¿Y después?

-¿Después? No se… Sam nunca logró contármelo. Cuando lo intenta… no puede Freddie, y no es bonito verla sufrir así, entonces nunca la he presionado para que finalice la historia. Solo ha mencionado en alguna ocasión que cuidaba de Melanie y de sí misma cuando eran niñas. Pero no más. Supongo que se sintió no solo abandonada, sino defraudada por su padre, su héroe. No quiero pensar en lo terriblemente sola que se debió haber sentido, y Freddie… Sam tiene miedo de querer. ¿Crees que llegar a ser su mejor amiga ha sido fácil? Pues no. He luchado mucho para ganarme su confianza, para que ella se sienta segura de que no me iré, de que no la abandonaré como su padre, como Pam cuando entró en esa vida de madre negligente, borracha, y casi prostituta… como Melanie también la abandonó

-¿También? –Preguntó Freddie -¿Qué no había ganado una beca?

-Exacto. Y Sam le rogó que no se fuera, que no podía dejarla sola con su madre, pero al igual que Sammuel, un día Sam regresó de la escuela y las cosas de Melanie ya no estaban, solo una nota en la cama de su hermana gemela diciéndole que la perdonara, que visitaría seguido, que necesitaba buscar su futuro. Así ha sido la vida de Sam. su familia la dejó para luchar sola contra el mundo, en palabras de ella. Si ha construido ese carácter y esas, murallas como las llamas tu, a su alrededor, es porque tiene miedo. Miedo de querer a alguien y que en cualquier momento se vaya como todo mundo lo ha hecho. Todos los días tengo que asegurarle que seguiré aquí el día de mañana Freddie, es una lucha diaria, y si de verdad estas dispuesto a luchar por un lugar en su corazón, tienes que tener en mente el compromiso que conlleva, no puedes irte Freddie, no puedes dejarla. Sam piensa que en su corazón no hay lugar para nadie más, porque ella no quiere que haya lugar para nadie más. Tienes que pensarlo bien Freddie, ¿Entendido? Ganarse ese lugar es un privilegio y un gran premio, pero también un magnánimo compromiso. –Freddie suspiró. No podía creer que Sam hubiera pasado por todo eso, sola. Quería ir a donde estaba ahora mismo y abrazarla y asegurarle que no estaba sola y que él nunca se iría, sentía la necesidad de protegerla. Claro que quería obtener ese compromiso. Quería ser esa persona que ocupara el hueco que el estúpido padre de Sam había dejado en su corazón. Él se aseguraría de que nunca se sintiera sola de nuevo. Pero no podía ir y simplemente decírselo.

-Necesito un plan Carly.

-¿Qué? Espera…

-La quiero Carly. Y quiero estar con ella, hacerla sentir amada, que no está sola. En serio Carly. Necesito que me ayudes a acercarme a ella. –Carly sonrió. Freddie era un chico muy dulce, y estaba segura de que cumpliría su promesa. Sam y su frágil corazón sin vacantes estaban seguros con él.

-Creo que tengo una idea de lo que podemos hacer…

-Cielos, Carly, ¿crees que funcione? –Preguntó un muy nervioso Freddie frotando sus manos.

-Pues si no te calmas puedes estropearlo, Freddie tienes que estar tranquilo y asertivo. Sam tiene que ver la determinación en tus ojos, ¿entendido?

-Entendido… calmado y asertivo. –Murmuró tomando una profunda respiración.

-Entonces repasemos el plan… Sam subirá por el asesor para encontrarse conmigo, para entonces tú ya estarás en el lugar donde siempre se esconden las estrellas invitadas de iCarly. Yo diré mi parte y entras tu ¿Entendido?

-Sí, sí, entendido… cielos, ¿crees que venga?

-Sí, me aseguró que vendría, me costó trabajo convencerla pero lo logré, hace rato que le llamé dijo que venía ya en el taxi.

-Cielos, entonces llegará en cualquier momento, me iré a mi sitio

-Sí, y Freddie –Dijo tomando su brazo. –Es increíble lo que estás haciendo, suerte.

-Gracias Carls. Por todo. –Y sin más Freddie corrió a su posición y Carly se dejó caer en un puff del estudio esperando por su amiga, fingiendo leer un libro. Un par de minutos después la puerta del ascensor se abrió y Sam apareció en el estudio. Carly la analizó un momento. Lucía algo pálida y decaída. Tal vez la angustia no la estaba dejando vivir en paz.

-¡Sam! viniste.

-Hola Carls. –Dijo con tono apagado. -¿De qué quieres hablar?

-Sam, siéntate…

-Si es acerca de lo de Freddie…

-Solo siéntate –Presionó Carly y con un suspiro Sam se dejó caer en el puff. Miró a Carly, esperando. Desde que había pasado lo de Freddie, sabía que en cualquier momento, tendría que enfrentar a Carly, y pues al mal paso darle prisa…

-Carly, vamos, di lo que tengas que decir y déjame ir a casa, no tengo ganas de…

-Yo no quiero decirte nada, bueno no mucho. –Le interrumpió. –solo quiero que sepas Sam, que no todas las personas son como tú crees. Pero no está en mí convencerte, es él quien lo tiene que hacer. –Carly se levantó, inmediatamente el miedo inundando los ojos de Sam.

-Hola Sam… -Ella escuchó su voz… cerró los ojos. Debió haberlo sabido, debió haber sospechado que harían esto, debió haber sabido que él estaría aquí.

-Los dejaré solos. –Escuchó a Carly decir, y momentos después el sonido de la puerta. También escuchó los lentos pasos de Freddie, y sintió su presencia. Cuando abrió lentamente los ojos, vio sus piernas frente a ella, a un metro más o menos de distancia.

-Sam. –Le llamó él. Ella no levantó la mirada. –Escucha no estamos aquí para que yo te exija una explicación y tampoco espero que me digas nada, solo quiero que me escuches. –Suspiro. –Lo que hiciste en el encierro me tomó por sorpresa, eso es obvio, acerca del beso es todo lo que diré por ahora. Pero te lo agradezco porque me hiciste ver muchas cosas que estaban aquí en mi interior y que no lograba entender. Solo quiero decirte, que… se que tienes miedo, de que te lastimen, pero Sam… yo nunca te lastimaría intencionalmente, Dios… estuve pensando en cómo podría hacerte creer en esto, y sé que has pasado por mucho y muchas personas te han fallado y simplemente… no encontré una forma, pero Carly encontró una canción, espero que la escuches y entiendas lo que quiero decir.

Ella seguía sin mirarlo cuando lo escuchó suspirar y el presionar de un botón. Comenzó la melodía, conocía la canción porque Carly la escuchaba mucho, pero ese día, ese día de verdad le encontró un sentido a la letra.

_Escucho que tu corazón clama por amor, pero tú no me dejas hacer lo correcto. Fuiste lastimada, pero he decidido, que valía la pena luchar por ti. Cada noche te encierras, no me dejas acercarme u entrar. Pero la mirada en tus ojos, puedo cambiar el rumbo._

-Sam yo no soy como ellos, no voy a abandonarte… quiero estar contigo.

_En tu corazón, en tu corazón, en tu corazón, puedo decir que cabe uno más. En tu corazón, en tu corazón, en tu corazón, no me importa quien estuvo ahí antes._

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que creas que soy diferente?

_Escucho que tu corazón clama por amor, luego actúas como si no hubiera espacio, espacio para mí, o cualquier otro, "no molestar" es todo lo que veo. Cierras la puerta, pones el seguro, para todo lo que pudo haber sido. Si la soledad saliera, yo llenaría esa vacante, en tu corazón, en tu corazón, en tu corazón…_

-Una oportunidad Sam, solo una. No puedes cerrarte a estar sola siempre. Déjame quererte…

_Este no es el hotel de los corazones rotos, aunque lo conozco bien. Esos que no se presentan, seguramente dicen, que es la forma en que te sostienes a ti misma. No te preocupes, si consigues, otra cancelación, dame una oportunidad que yo haría una reservación permanente._

-Yo me quiero quedar ahí por mucho tiempo Sam. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez… para siempre…

_En tu corazón, en tu corazón, en tu corazón, me doy cuenta que puedes acomodar uno más. Ábrete hacia un nuevo comienzo, no me importa quién se ha quedado antes._

-No importa Sam, de verdad. No con palabras, con hechos demostraré que me puedo quedar.

_Escucho que tu corazón clama por amor, luego actúas como si no hubiera espacio, espacio para mí, o cualquier otro, "no molestar" es todo lo que veo. Cierras la puerta, pones el seguro, para todo lo que pudo haber sido. Si la soledad saliera, yo llenaría esa vacante, en tu corazón, en tu corazón, en tu corazón…_

-No necesito una respuesta inmediata. Puedo esperar

_Cuando yo, hable contigo por teléfono, escucha atentamente…_

_Escucho que tu corazón clama por amor, luego actúas como si no hubiera espacio, espacio para mí, o cualquier otro, "no molestar" es todo lo que veo. Cierras la puerta, pones el seguro, para todo lo que pudo haber sido. Si la soledad saliera, yo llenaría esa vacante, en tu corazón, en tu corazón, en tu corazón…_

-No hoy Sam, te daré tiempo, cuando estés lista me lo dirás –Dijo una vez que terminó la canción. Y hasta entonces tuvo el valor de hincarse para verla a los ojos. Y ella, a su vez, levantó el rostro lentamente para mirarlo. Tan apuesto como lo recordaba. –Estoy dispuesto a esperar todo el tiempo que sea necesario por ti Sam. no te voy a presionar, esto es muy importante para arruinarlo. Pero voy a estar ahí esperando que me des esa oportunidad para ocupar esa vacante en tu corazón. Estaré esperando Sam. –La miró unos momentos más a los ojos, intentando obtener aunque fuera una pequeña respuesta. Pero había sido sincero y no la presionaría, esto era muy importante. Así que intentando esconder la decepción en sus ojos se inclinó hacia adelante, la escuchó sostener la respiración. Besó su frente y se levantó para salir del estudio. Afuera estaba Carly mordiéndose las uñas ansiosamente.

-¿Qué pasó Freddie que dijo?

-Nada, absolutamente nada. Pero no esperaba que dijera algo. Le daré tiempo, ella decidirá…

-Cielos, esto es más difícil de lo que pensé

-Es Sam… -Suspiró Freddie y se dirigió a las escaleras para ir a casa.

Sam seguía en el puff, sintiendo palpitar el punto en su frente donde la había besado. Necesitaba pensar mucho, él parecía sincero pero… no era fácil para ella. La puerta se abrió suavemente y Carly entró en la habitación.

-¿Y bien Sam?

-¿Qué?

-Nada solo… piénsalo bien ¿Si? mereces alguien que te haga feliz y Freddie quiere ser ese alguien, de verdad quiere, Sam.

-¿Por qué esa canción Carly? Dijo que tú la habías elegido.

-Yo le di algunas opciones, pero él la escogió porque, bueno, ¿No escuchaste la letra? Freddie la escogió porque es exactamente lo que quiere hacer. Llenar esa vacante en tu corazón.

Sam no dijo nada. Simplemente se quedó mirando al vació por un rato hasta que se levantó y simplemente se fue a casa.

Había pasado una semana. Una semana entera donde la escuela se había convertido en un juego de quien evita mejor a quien. Y Sam iba ganando. Cada que veía o escuchaba a Freddie, se esfumaba. Podría ser considerado un truco de magia. Freddie por su parte, no salía corriendo y cuando ella no se daba cuenta, la contemplaba, preguntándose que había pensado de la canción y de su declaración.

No intentaba huir pero tampoco intentaba acercarse. Quería darle su espacio, los primeros días se había dicho que lo estaba pensando y respetaba su espacio. Después d días comenzó a preocuparse, y cuando había salido corriendo cuando él había llegado a la biblioteca con intención de acercársele sus ánimos se fueron por los suelos.

El día de hoy era lunes. Exactamente el lunes pasado había abierto su corazón a Sam Puckett y llegaba el momento de tomar el silencio como una respuesta en sí. Pero no quería dejarla así. Entonces tomó su bolígrafo y en una hoja de su cuaderno escribió.

"_Sam. sé que no quieres escuchar, o leer, o lo que sea de mi, pero solo quería decirte que lamento lo del lunes pasado, y no quiero volver a molestarte. Sé que tal vez malinterpreté lo del encierro y me emocioné estúpidamente al pensar que sentías algo por mí, pero creo que solo querías que me callara, no te culpo. Aun así, te mereces a alguien Sam, algún día encontrarás a una persona que llenará esa vacante en tu corazón. No todas las personas son iguales. Freddie."_

Así que la dobló la hoja en cuatro y cuando el final del periodo llegó fue a su casillero, sacó los libros que necesitaría y esperó a que los pasillos se vaciaran. Fue al casillero de Sam, metió la hoja por una de las rendijas y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia su siguiente clase. Suspiró una vez en su lugar, era momento de seguir con su día y con su vida.

-Así que me dijo que fuéramos por un helado, es lindo ¿No? Nunca pensé que estuviera interesado en mí, después de todo, pensamos que a Brad le gustabas tu…

-Es genial Carls, creo que tu y Brad hacen una bonita pareja. –Contestó Sam sinceramente mientras abría su casillero, entonces una hoja cayó al piso. –oh, ¿Qué es esto? –Dijo levantándola, la desdobló y la leyó.

-¿Qué pasa Sam? ¿Qué dice? –Preguntó Carly viendo la expresión en el rostro de Sam. se notaba sorprendida, asustada… Carly arrebató el papel de sus manos y lo leyó rápidamente. –Oh cielos, Sam… -Los ojos de Sam estaban inundados de lagrimas, luego, desapareció. Carly no pudo hacer nada por detenerla y tuvo que ir a casa sola porque no pudo encontrar a Freddie por ninguna parte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Freddie estaba parado en el mismo y exacto lugar en el que Sam lo había besado en el encierro. Con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y tomando profundas bocanadas para detener a las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

Tal vez había sido muy ingenuo. Tal vez Sam ni siquiera lo quería, ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Ella lo insultaba todo el tiempo, diciendo que era un nerd, y muchas otras cosas.

O tal vez derrumbar sus murallas era una batalla que él no podía ganar porque no era el indicado. Ingenuo.

Crédulo Freddie, como siempre.

Se meció sobre las puntas de sus pies, luego en sus talones, así un par de veces, contemplando el lugar donde se había permitido creer que la hermosa Sam Puckett lo querría un poco. Suspiró, listo para irse y seguir con la rutina. Giró sobre sus talones, y se quedó plantado en su lugar.

Ahí estaba ella, recargada en el marco de la puerta desde dónde Carly los había visto besarse.

Solo lo miraba, con inseguridad, como si no supiera que hacer o decir. Tampoco el lo sabía.

-Hola –Susurró por fin.

-Hola –Contestó él.

-Yo, humm… leí tu nota.

-Bien.

-Tengo miedo Freddie –Él se quedó en shock. No esperaba que en mil años ella dijera esas palabras en voz alta. –Se que Carly te contó lo que le he contado, ¿Quieres saber que pasó después? Ese después que nunca puedo contarle a Carly. Días enteros sin comer, con mamá ausente, con Melanie tan paralizada de terror que yo tenía que tomarla de la mano para que caminara. Tenía que tomarla de la mano para que fuera a la cocina y se quedara ahí mientras yo intentaba preparar algo de comer. Tenía que tomarla de la mano para ir a la escuela que era el único lugar en el que hacía algo, y no hacía nada más, nada más que la escuela y la tarea. No jugaba, no hacía nada. Se fue recuperando poco a poco gracias a mí. ¿Quiero que suene como un alago? No, me hubiera gustado que ella me apoyara a mí, pero yo tuve que ver por ambas. Y a final de cuentas ¿Qué hizo? A la primera oportunidad se largo, dejándome sola con mamá, teniendo que cuidar que no se ahogara en su propio vomito, teniendo que cuidarme por mi misma de los hombres que llevaba a casa. Es todo lo que conozco Freddie, las personas yéndose. Carly es la única que hasta ahora, sigue ahí.

-Sam yo estoy aquí, yo tampoco… -Levantó una mano para callarlo.

-Aún no he terminado. Así que lo siento, por no darte una respuesta, solo estaba, estoy asustada. No espero que lo comprendas todo, porque tu vida ha sido fácil, pero quiero que si comprendas que si quieres esto –Dijo señalando el espacio entre ambos. –Me va a costar trabajo poder confiar en ti, vas a necesitar toda la paciencia del mundo –Freddie abrió los ojos, entendiendo lo que trataba de decirle. –y no voy a ser una cursi novia melosa todo el tiempo, y tal vez no sea muy fan de las muestras de afecto en público. Y vas a tener que comprarme comida, mucha –Él sonrió, sintiéndose embriagado de felicidad de repente. –también vas a aprender cosas que me gustan, aunque sean peligrosas o ilegales. Bueno tal vez ilegales no, y supongo… que también tendré que aprender tus aburridas cosas de nerd. Y sobre todo Freddie, voy a pedirte que aprendas a no irte… por favor, es lo más importante, y puedes olvidar todas las demás cosas que dije –Sam comenzó a caminar hacia él, y Freddie hacia ella. –Pero por favor no olvides eso último –Freddie la estrechó entre sus brazos fuertemente, decidido a protegerla de todos, de su pasado y de sus miedos, para siempre. –No te vayas como todos lo hacen siempre

-No me iré Sam. Lo prometo. Y no lo volveré a decir, solamente lo haré, me voy a quedar aquí

Y cuando ella lo miró, vio en sus ojos toda la sinceridad que tenía él para ella. Y le creyó… Lo dejó ocupar esa vacante en su corazón.

Y supo que no la iba a dejar, y él cumplió su promesa.

_In your heart, in your heart, in your heart, I can tell you can fit one more._

**_¡Bien! ¿que les pareció? _**

**_creo que es bonito, pero bueno, la opinión que cuenta es la de ustedes, chicos. así que déjenme un review por favor! _**

**_nos estamos leyendo pronto :)_**


End file.
